Summer
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Its summer and Miko and Jack have to get summer jobs. Jack finds a place called Eddies Cars and gets the job as an engineer but will he be able to work there when same people who killed his father and uncle show up to get there van fixed.


The three humans were sitting on the couch disusing jobs. They decided to stay the whole day at base even though Jasper was rebuilt and it was like nothing had ever happened. The humans continued school but it was summer now so that meant summer jobs for Miko and Jack. Jack had recently gotten fired for actually punching his boss in the face. He had gotten so fed up with him so when he pushed him into the wall to make a point his boss had just crossed the line. Jack got a major grounding from his mom and huge encouragement from Arcee. Her exact words were _You did what!? I didn't think you had it in you partner! Wow. You just got yourself promoted from junior partner to partner! _She said all of this while laughing then his mom started to freak when she overheard there conversation.

So Jack was left jobless. He had thought about doing another fast food joint but decided against it. Jack perked up when Miko found a job.

"Hey Jack! What about this. Engineer just quite help wanted, contact eddies cars at eddiescars !"

"Yeah that would be great Miko except Jack doesn't any experience." Raf said not looking up from his computer.

"Actually Raf...I do."

"How?!" Miko and Raf yelled at the same time.

"My uncle was a engineer and he taught me how it was done. I started working at his shop, Wheelies, when I was eight and stopped when I was 13."

"Dude I didn't know you had an uncle! Where is he know?" Jack looked at the ground.

"The reason I stopped is because that was the day both him and my dad were killed protecting my mom and I from a gang that did drugs." Miko and Raf looked at Jack surprised.

"Dad was a good man too. Though he was part of the secret service so I didn't get to see him much. But that was three years ago. I am seriously over it!" Miko and Raf were speechless but it was obvious Jack wanted to change the subject so they let him. After a few minutes Jack spoke up.

"Hey Miko I think I found a good job for you. Working at subway. I hear the boss is real nice and gives you lots of time off. Which would be perfect for you, plus free lunch!" Miko shrugged.

"Its the only thing I've got so far, so yeah I'll do it." Jack walked over to his bag and pulled out a laptop. He typed in the address and applied for a job interview. After a minute of loading the computer said the next free interview was in 30 minutes.

"Hey Arcee! Can you drive me to Eddies Cars. I think I might be able to get a knew job."

"Sure partner Get on." Jack put on his helmet and stepped on Arcee. Jack gave her the directions. When they got there they were about five minutes early. Jack parked Arcee and he walked inside. There was a desk at the far side of the room with tires and car parts where people could buy the things that their cars needed. It was surprisingly large and clean for a place like Jasper. Jack walked to the desk the said customer service on it.

"Can I help you with anything?" The girl said. She was about Jacks age.

"Uh yeah. I'm here for the job interview." Jack said smiling.

"Okay you'll find mister Eddies door if you go straight down that hall it will be the last one on the right."

"Thank you." Jack said and left following those directions. He knocked on the door and there was a gruff voice that said come in. Jack entered and shut the door behind him. There was a desk and I plump man sitting behind it. He had a cigar in his mouth and wore a whit button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. He wore suspenders that held up a pair of black pants and brown shoes.

"Can I help you son?" He said taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"I'm here about the job interview." The man and offered a seat in front of him. Jack took it. The old man pulled out a clip board. He pulled out pen and started to ask Jack some questions.

"You name?"

"Jackson Darby."

"Do you have any experience as a engineer?"

"Yes."

"If so, where did you work?"

"At my uncle shop called Wheelies."

"How old?"

"16." this went on for several minutes until he asked a question Jack didn't really want to answer.

"Your mothers name?"

"June Darby."

"Your fathers name?" Jack hesitated and looked at the ground. Eddie noticed this.

"It's okay son. We're all friends around here. But if you really feel uncomfortable sharing this info we can skip it."

"No it's okay. His name was Arrem Verge. Sorry about that its just my dad and my uncle were murdered and it's just kind of hard for me when I use both of there names in the same interview."

"It's okay son. I think you got the job. You're a good kid Jack. Here's your uniform and you'll start work in the morning."

"Thank you."

"No problem son." Eddie watched as Jack left his office. He could feel this kid had high potential. He just knew it.

Back at base Jack told everyone how he got the job and Miko and Raf cheered for him. Jack asked Miko if she got her job and she nodded though the thought of working made her shiver. Miko showed him her shirt and hat and Raf laughed.

"Yeah well yours isn't as bad as mine." Jack showed them his uniform. It was a bright blue uniform with a button up long sleeve shirt thick pants a whit t-shirt, a pair of gloves, and a pair of work boots. And to top it all of a bright blue baseball cap that said Eddies Cars on it. Miko and Raf laughed and Jack smiled. Just then his mom drove up with Chinese food. Jack put his uniform down and helped his mom carry the food up to the human living area. Jack then picked up his uniform and showed it to his mom.

"Hey mom, I got a job at Eddies Cars as an engineer." June smiled at her son but she knew this was going to be hard for him. He was the closest to Conner, Arrems Brother.


End file.
